TRF Victorys of Birhtday
by TRF Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Ok, fic ini tentang para anggota Team Victorys berulang tahun. Aku kurang yakin apa fic ini bagus. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**a/n : Fic ini terispirasi oleh RebondChaos yg berjudul "Birthday Party or NA AstroRanger"**

"**Retsu's Birthday"**

Pagi ini anak berambut biru itu bangun dan ia melihat ke calendar kecilnya.

"HAH... Hari ini ulang tahun Kak Retsu !", teriak Go. Kemudian anak muda yg bersemangat ini beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan turun ke lantai 1. Dia mengambil telepon dan menelepon J.

"Halo, apa ada J-nya ?", tanya Go kpd penjawab telepon.

"Ini aku, Go", jawab J dgn nada tenang.

"J, apa kau bisa membantuku ?" tanya Go lagi. J mau membantu Go dan ia ceritakan semuanya. Pembicaraan mereka panjang sekali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu keadaannya... Apa kita perlu mengajak yg lain ?", tanya J dgn ramah.

"Tentu saja, itu akan sangat membantu..", Go menjelaskan dgn semangat skali.

"Hm... Dimana tempat berkumpulnya ?", tanya J lagi.

"Hm... Bagaimana di tempat lab. Dr. Tsuchiya saja !", usul Go.

"Baik, kita berkumpul jam 9 pagi", kata J.

Kemudian mereka menutup teleponnya dan Go bergegas mandi, sarapan, dll. Tp tetap saja, Go datangnya paling lambat. Dia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan ia terjatuh dari tangga. Retsu yg lewat disitu melihat Go ingin tertawa.

"Hey Go, apa yg kau lakukan ?', tanya Retsu yg menahan ketawa.

Tp Go tdk memperdulikannya dan ia menjauhi kakanya. Dia bergegas ke lab Dr. Tsuchiya. Go tdk berkata apa-apa kpd Retsu, pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Maaf aku terlambat !", kata Go yg berlari kedalam lab dan ia hampir jatuh.

"Go... Kami sudah menunggumu 1 jam yg lalu", protes Tokichi.

"Tdk apa-apa, Tokichi. Yg penting dia dating sesuai janjinya.", kata J.

"Go, buat apa kau memanggil kami semua disini ?", tanya Ryo dgn dingin seperti biasa.

"Begini... Kita akan menjahili Kak Retsu, krn hari ini ulang tahunnya", Go menjelaskan dgn sangat semangat.

"Lalu, caranya bagaimana ?", tanya Jiromaru dgn sangat penasaran.

"Paprika", Go hanya mengatakan 1 kata saja.

"PAPRIKA...", teriak semuanya kecuali J.

"Apa yg maksudmu dgn PAPRIKA ?", tanya J yg kebingungan.

"Maksudku adalah kita menjahili Kak Retsu dgn paprika, krn Kak Retsu benci Paprika. Are U understand ?", tanya Go.

"Alright", serempak semuanya.

"Baiklah... Go, Retsu tdk menyukai paprika merah/hijau ?", tanya Tokichi sambil memegangi telepon gemgamnya.

"KEDUANYA", jawab Go.

Lalu, Tokichi menekan tombol telepon itu dan ia memesan 50 buah paprika hijau dan 50 buah paprika merah. Setelah ia memesan, ia mengajak semuanya menginap di rumahnya. Termasuk Retsu juga.

"Ayo pergi..!", perintah Go kpd semuanya.

"Ya..", serempak semuanya dgn bersemangat skali.

Kemudian semunya menuju kerumah Tokichi, Go meninggalkan kertas diatas meja belajarnya Retsu yg berisikan Tokichi mengundang semuanya untuk menginap di rumah Tokichi.

"Apa... Sebanyak ini..!", kata Go yg matanya melotot kearah tumpukan parika itu.

"Hahaha... Kita membutuhkan semuanya", Tokichi menjelaskan.

"Paprika sebanyak ini mau dijadikan apa ?", tanya Ryo. Kemudian Tokichi membisikan rencana kpd semuanya.

"Ayo... Kita tdk boleh mebuang-buang waktu", J menjelaskan

"Ingat, uang adalah waktu... Kita tdk melakukannya, brarti kita membuang uang kita", bentak Jiromaru. Mereka pun menjalankan rencana dari Tokichi, sementara itu Retsu sdg menuju kesana.

"Sudah siap", teriak Go.

"Sekarang kita pergi kekolam..!, perintah Tokichi. Smuanya menurut ke Tokichi dan pergi ke kolam miliknya. Retsu hampir sampai disana.

"Gawat, Retsu sudah hampir sampai !", teriak Jiromaru.

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan semuanya !", teriak Go yg hampir shock.

Smuanya bergegas melesaikan kejutannya, dan selesai tepat waktu. Kejutannya selesia dan Retsu sampai didepan rumah Tokichi. Retsu masuk kedalam dgn ragu, keadaan disana seperti rumah yg tdk ada penghuninya. Rupanya semuanya telah menunggunya dipinggir kolam. Semuanya tersenyum kpd Retsu, Retsu jd bingung dgn gerak-gerik smuanya. Ia menuju kemeja yg berisikan makanan.

"Silakan makan, Tuna Retsu !", serempak semuanya

"Benarkah aku boleh memakan smua makanan ini ?", tanya Retsu yg semakin bingung. Smuanya menganguk, Retsu pun tdk bisa menolak. Dia pun memakan menu yg ada diatas meja. Yg pertama Retsu lihat adalah daging yg besar, yg sebenarnya itu paprika merah yg dibentuk menyerupai daging.

"UEHK... Ini kan paprika, makanan yg kubenci', bentak Retsu.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RETSU !", serempak semuanya.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku ?', Retsu bertanya pd dirinya sendiri.

"(GURAGH)", semuanya serempak. Kemudian Go menunjukkan calendar kecilnya yg menunjukkan sekarang tgl 10 April.

"Oh ya, aku lupa.. Hehehehheeheheh", tawa Retsu kecil yg menahan malu krn dia lupa bahwa hari ini ulang tahunnya.

"Silakan Retsu, makan lagi", kata Tokichi yg memasukan sate parika kedalam mulut Retsu. Jiromaru dan Go juga ikut-ikutan memasukan makanan yg bahan dasranya paprika kedalam mulut Retsu. Retsu ingin marah, tp stiap kali ia membuka mulutnya ada makanan yg masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ryo dan J menatap mereka semua yg melakukan hal yg konyol itu.

"Stop smuanya... Retsu maafkan kami semua krn kami melakukan hal-hal yg membuatmu menderita seperti ini", Ryo membohongi Retsu.

"Ini silakan minum Jus Melon ini !", J juga membohongi Retsu. Kemudian Retsu meminum jus itu yg sebenarnya jus paprika hijau.

"UEHK... Jus paprika !", kata Retsu yg mau muntah-muntah. Diam-diam Go, Tokichi, dan Jiromaru mendorong Retsu kedalam kolam yg berwarna hijau itu. Tau-taunya kolam paprika hijau...

"KALIAN SEMUA...!', bentak Retsu.

~ END~

**Autor's Note : Fic ini sebagian ambil dari "Retsu's Birthday" dari pichi dichi. Ch. berikutnya Go Seiba**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Go Seiba's Birthday"**

5 Bulan telah berlalu, pengalaman Retsu saat ulang tahunnya tdk bisa dilupakannya., ia ingin membalas smua perbuatan Go padanya. Retsu memegang HP-nya dan dia melihat sekarang tgl 01 Agustus.

"Ini kesempatan bagus !', pikir Retsu yg mempunyai rencana besar-besaran yg kemungkinan bisa membalas dendamnya kpd Go. Kemudian Retsu pergi ko toko Sagami untuk membeli Mini 4WD.

"Smuanya sudah siap, aku akan membuat Go menyesal krn perbuatannya", pikir Retsu. Retsu telah sampai dirumahnya, ia melihat adiknya Go sdg bermain video game.

"Dia serius skali bermainnya... Pantas saja dia jd bodoh", ucap Retsu yg tdk didengar oleh Go krn keasyikan. "Baiklah, akan kuambil Magnumnya agar rencanaku berhasil", pikir Retsu. Dan ia pun pergi ke kamar Go untuk mengambil Magnum-nya.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga Magnumnya !", kata Retsu yg mengambil Magnum sebagai contoh. Kemudian dia menyembunyikan Magnum, Retsu pergi kekamarnya dan mengotak-atik mobil yg td Retsu beli. Setelah selesai membuat mobil tiruan Magnum, dia pergi kedapur. Tiba-tiba Go lewat didepan Retsu, Retsu pura-pura tdk melihat Go. Retsu pun telah sampai didapur, retsu mempersiapkan blender dan buah melon yg telah dipotong-potong.

"Kak Retsu, apa kakak melihat Magnumku ?", teriak Go yg mau dating ke dapur.

"Saatnya beraksi !", ucap Retsu dgn pelan.

"Kak Retsu, apa kakak mendengarkanku ?", tanya Go yg telah sampai di dapur.

Retsu tdk memperdulikan perkataan Go dan memulai rencana specialnya. Retsu memasukan air kedalam blender, kemudian memasukkan tiruan Magnum kedalam blender.

"Kak, jgn lakukan itu !", bentak Go. Retsu tdk peduli dgn kata-katanya dan akhirnya tiruan Magnum diblender.

"Uh... Kakak, kau sungguh kejam. Mengapa kau memblender Magnumku ?", tanya Go yg tdk bisa mengendalikan lagi emosinya.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU", kata Retsu kpd Go dan Retsu melanjutkan perkataannya "Maaf ya Go, yg kublender td bukan Magnummu. Ini Magnummu !", kata Retsu yg senang krn dendamnya terbalaskan.

"Kak Retsu, kau membuatku cemas", kata Go yg terharu.

"Ini sebagai permintaan maafnya, kuberikan Es Krim Magnum", kata Retsu sambil memberikan Es Krim Magnum

~END~

**Author's Note : Yg ini kehabisan ide... Ya tak apa-apa yg penting kalian suka.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Ryo Takaba's Birthday"**

Hari ini tgl 27 Agustus, brarti ini ultahnya Ryo. Retsu, Go, J, Tokichi, dan Jiromaru bermaksud mengjahilinya. Tapi setiap kali menjahilinya selalu gagal, smuanya. Kali ini semuanya mempunyai rencana yg memungkinkan berhasil.

"Baiklah, kalau rencana ini gagal, aku akan menyerah dan tdk menjahili Ryo lagi !", Go mengeluh.

"Ya kita hanyadapat berharap agar rencana ini sukses", kata Retsu yg menenangkan adiknya.

"Jadi, kita harus menggunakan kelemahannya ?", tanya J.

"Ya tentu saja, Jiromaru apa kelemahan Ryo ?", tanya Tokichi yg sangat penasaran.

"Ehm... kelemahanya...", pikir Jiromaru.

"Apa...?", serempak semuanya.

"Oh ya, kelemahan kakak seperti Retsu, takut sama hantu", kata Jiromaru.

"Apa... Takut sama hantu...", serempak semuanya yg terkejut krn mereka baru tahu klo Ryo takut sama HANTU.

"Apa kau serius, Jiromaru ?", tanya J.

"Ya, tapi sebenarnya tdk boleh diberitahukan kpd siapapun. Krn kalian memaksaku jd harus kukatakan !", kata Jiromaru dgn raut wajah cemburut.

"Tdk kusangka, org seperti dia takut sama HANTU. Seperti Kak Retsu", ejek Go.

s

"Kau mengejekku Go ?", bentak Retsu.

"BWAHAHAHA... Tentu saja", kata Go yg mengeluarkan semua tertawanya yg tdk terkendalikan.

"Sudah sudah, sebaiknya kita lakukan rencananya", perintah Tokichi.

Semuanya melakukan rencana yg telah mereka buat dan mereka berharap rencananya berjalan dgn sukses. Semuanya berpakaian seperti HANTU, mereka pun bersiap ditempat mereka.

"Siap ditempat, Ryo sudah datang !", sinyal dari Go.

Semuanya bersembunyi diposisi masing-masing, Ryo hampir tiba dilokasi tempat semuanya bersembunyi.

"Saatnya BERAKSI", perintah Retsu sambil memberi sinyal.

Semuanya 1 persatu keluar dan menakut-nakuti Ryo. Yg pertama kali keluar adalah Go yg menyamar menjadi pocong, Ryo lari ketakutan. Kemudian keluar Retsu yg menjadi vampir, Ryo lari lagi kearah lain. Yg ketiga kuntilanak yg sebenarnya dia J, Ryo semakin takut dan ia lari lagi. Selanjutnya Tokichi yg menjadi manusia yg bercucuran darah, ya seperti habis dibunuh. Haduh, Ryo kabur lagi. Grandfinalnya adalah adiknya sendiri, Jiromaru yg menjadi Zombie. Dan akhirnya Ryo pingsan, kemudian Ryo dibawa masuk kedalam tenda rumahnya. Ketika Ryo sadar, sekumpulan HANTU yg menyeramkan ada didekat Ryo. Ryo ingin kabur tapi dicegat oleh salah 1 org.

"Tenang Ryo, ini kami", kata 1 org dari mereka semua dan mereka membongkar penyamaran mereka.

"Ka...Kalian, untuk apa kalian melakukan semua hal ini ?", tanya Ryo yg bingung sekali.

"HSPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" , serempak semuanya.

"Maaf kak, kami melakukan hal-hal ini krn aku hanya ikut-ikutan", kata Jiromaru.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, darimana kalian tahu klo aku takut sama HANTU ?", tanya Ryo.

"Dari Jiromaru!", serempak semuanya kecuali Jiromaru.

"JIROMARU !", teriak Ryo.

"Ampun Kak !", teriak Jiromaru juga.

~END~

**a/n : Menurutku cerita ini simple, tdk ada yg menarik. Tp, itu tergantung kalian. RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Birthday****for****Mikuni****Tokichi"**

Retsu, Go, Ryo, J, dan Jiromaru sedang mampir ke rumah Tokichi. Tetapi Tokichi tidak ada disana, yang ada hanya Chiiko. Semuanya sedang mengobrol diruang tamu rumah Tokichi. Tanpa sengaja Chiiko melewati calendar, dia melihat sekarang tanggal 3 Maret.

"Wah... Sekarang tanggal 3 Maret ya ?", tanya Chiiko kepada diri sendiri yang kelihatan sangat senang.

"Memang ada apa pada tanggal 3 Maret ?", tanya Retsu.

"Hari ini ulang tahun Kakakku !", Chiiko menjelaskan.

"Kau yakin ?", tanya Go.

"Tentu saja !", bentak Chiiko.

"Lalu apa dia akan diberi superase ?", tanya J.

"Tentu saja, tapi pertama-tama kita siksa dia dulu !", kata Chiiko.

"Menyiksa dia ?", serempak semuanya (sweatdrop).

"Yeah...", kata Chiiko dengan santai.

"Apa kau tidak berlebihan ?", tanya Ryo.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sekarang kalian semua pulang, nanti kalian datang lagi jam 9 malam untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kakak !", perintah Chiiko sambil membukakan pintu keluar.

Semuanya mengikuti perintah Chiiko dan mereka akan kembali datang sesuai yang diminta Chiiko. Saat waktu yang bersamaan pula Tokichi pulang.

"Halo semuanya !", ucap Tokichi dengan bergaya dan tertawa riang. Tapi semuanya tidak menghiraukan perkataannya. Tokichi langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan raut wajah murung.

"Kakak sudah pulang ya ?", tanya Chiiko dengan nada riang.

"Kau sudah tahu sendiri kan", kata Tokichi yg masih murung.

Chiiko hanya tertawa, "Kakak, boleh aku punya permintaan tidak ?", tanya Chiiko dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau mau apa ?", tanya Tokichi lagi dengan nada lemas.

"Boleh tidak selama seharian penuh ini kakak mengdengarkan semua perkataabku ?", tanya Chiiko lagi.

"Heeh...", teriak Tokichi yang sangat kaget dengan perkataan adiknya.

"Kalau kakak tidak mau, akan aku laporkan kepada papa !", ancam Chiiko.

"Ja...Jangan bilang ke Papa !", kata Tokichi yg sangat cemas entah apa yang akan terjadi bila Chiiko laporkan kepada papanya.

"Makanya, turuti perintahku !", kata Chiiko.

"Baiklah...", kata Tokichi sambil menangis.

Chiiko sukses menjalankan rencananya, Tokichi disiksa terus tanpa henti oleh Chiiko sampai tepat pukul 9 malam. Tokichi yang malang.

"Aduh...Chiiko, sudah aku sudah lelah !", Tokichi mengeluh.

"Sudah...Jangan mengeluh...Sekarang kakak gendong aku sampai ruang tamu !", perintah Chiiko sambil memukul Tokichi menggunakan cambuk.

Tokichi menuruti perintah Chiiko dan ia menggendongnya sampai ke ruang tamu. Keadaan ruang tamu gelap, dan Chiiko langsung turun.

"Dari pada aku disiksa olehmu, sebaiknya aku memilih mati saja !", teriak Tokichi.

Lampu pun menyalah dan semuanya ada disana.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY", teriak semuanya.

"Maaf ya kak, tapi biar kakak merasakan sedikit disiksa", kata Chiiko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"SELAMA INI AKU SERING DISIKSA OLEHMU, CHIIKO !", bentak Tokichi yang mulai kesal dengan perbuatan adiknya.

"Oh ya...Tokichi, bukannya kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu sekarang ? Sini biar kubantu kau !", kata Go sambil membawa golok.

Semuanya takut dan mereka mundur selangkah demi selakang (sweatdrop). Go seperti pembunuh saja.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda !", Tokichi menjelaskan (sweatdrop).

"Ya, aku terlanjur membawa ini. Jadi akan kulakukan !", bentak Go sambil mengambil ancam-ancam mengejar Jiromaru, Chiiko, J, Retsu, Tokichi, dan Ryo. Kemudian semuanya berlari, seperti Tom and Jerry saja kejar-kejaran.

"Go, kenapa kami juga ?", tanya Retsu yang ketinggalan oleh rombongan yang sedang berlari menghindari si pembunuh aneh Go.

"BIARKAN SAJA", teriak Go.

**a/n : Makin lama makin bingung jalan ceritanya. Sepertinya untuk next ch. sudah kehabisan ide. Tapi akan diusahakan mendapat ide untuk fic J. RnR.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note : (tarik nafas yang panjang)**** Karena sudah tidak punya ide, terpaksa menggunakan imajinasiku selama ini yang tidak mau kuberitahu siapa-siapa pun. Itu teserah kalian, bagus atau tidak cerita ini. Happy Reading **

"**BIRTHDAY OF THE WORST FOR J"**

Disuatu cuaca yang sangat indah, dibawa pohon yang rindang, anak berambut biru ini yang selalu bersemangat dan tidak mau kalah ini sedang mondar-mandir memikirkan SESUATU. Kakaknya hanya melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang bodoh itu bingung banget.

"Woy Go...Sedang apa kau mondar-mandir terus ? Kepalaku jadi sakit melihatnya !", anak berambut merah itu mengeluh sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sedang berpikirlah Kak Retsu. Kakak pasti sudah tahu kan ?", adiknya malah marah-marah.

"Tidak perlu semarah itu kan ? Sudah berhenti mondar-mandir lagi, kepalaku malah jadi tambah sakit !", Retsu bertambah mengeluh dan kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dilihatin !", bantah adiknya yang menahan emosinya.

"Memang apaan sich yang kau pikirkan ?", tanya Retsu yang kepalanya masih berkunang-kunang.

"Kakak tahu sekarang tanggal berapa ?", tanya Go lagi yang masih mondar-mandir.

Retsu menjernihkan kepalanya dan berpikir sejenak, "Tanggal 14 Desember !", jawab Retsu yang memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh adiknya yang bodoh itu.

"Nah, itu tahu !", kata Go dengan santai dan melanjutkan mondar-mandirnya.

"Iya, memang ada apa dengan tanggal 14 Desember ?", bentak Retsu yang sudah mulai marah dan ia mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya.

"Kakak jangan emosi dulu, nanti cepat tua loh ! Hari ini ulang tahunnya J !", Go menjelaskan yang membuat amarah Retsu redah.

"Aku mengerti, kau ingin memberikan kejutan untuk J kan ?", tanya Retsu sambil mengacungkan jarinya. Go menganguk dan kembali mondar-mandir lagi.

"Hentikan Go, jangan mondar-mandir lagi. Nanti juga terlintas dikepalamu itu !", Retsu menjelaskan karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan melihat Go mondar-mandir yang tidak jelas dan Retsu hampir pingsan.

"Hahah", kata Go yang mengeluarkan lampu dari kepalanya atau biasa kita sebut "IDE".

"Akhirnya berhenti juga !", kata Retsu yang sangat lega melihat Go berhenti mondar mandir.

"Aku dapat ide Kak, tapi pertama-tama kita pergi ke Lab. Prof. Ogami !", Go menjelaskan.

"Untuk apa ?", tanya Retsu yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Go. Kemudian tangan Retsu ditarik oleh Go dan langsung pergi ke Lab Prof. Ogami dengan secepat kilat.

Mereka telah sampai didepan Lab Prof. Ogami, Retsu sangat lelah karena lari-larian ditarik paksa oleh Go sampai kesini.

"Go, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu ?", tanya Retsu yang mencoba menarik nafas.

"Sudah lihat saja", kata Go yang tidak mau memberi tahu rencananya. Tanpa sengaja Rei lewat didepan Seiba Bersaudara.

"Sedang apa kalian disini ?", tanya Rei dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa gituloh.

"Kebetulan kau , aku minta pertolonganmu !", Go memohon kepada Rei dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau mau apa ? Kalau kau minta yang aneh-aneh aku menolak !", bantah Rei dengan senyum dinginnya. Kemudian Go membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Rei. Retsu hanya diam ditempat tidak berkata-kata membiarkan Go berbuat sesuka hatinya.

"APA...?", teriak Rei yang sangat kaget karena Go membisikan hal yang konyol.

"Kumohon Rei...! Tapi bukan untukku, untuk J !", Go menjelaskan.

"Jadi ini untuk J...?", tanya Rei dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Yup, karena hari ini ulang tahun J !", Go menjelaskan kembali.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan...!", semangat Rei yang membara tak kalah semangat dari Go dan Rei berlari secepat kilat masuk kedalam Lab Prof. Ogami sampai membuat Go dan Retsu berputar-putar.

"Dia cepat sekali...!", ucap Retsu yang matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Namanya juga jatuh cinta kepada J...!", Go menjelaskan yang matanya juga berkunang-kunang.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau Rei tertarik dengan J...?", tanya Retsu yang berhenti berkunang-kunang.

"Sebenarnya...", Go sedang menjelaskan suatu kejadian.

**(flashback)**

Rei : "Tunggu J, jangan lari dariku...!" (Dengan tersenyum seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta sambil mengejar J)

J : "Tidak mau..!" (Berusaha lari dari Rei)

Rei : "Tunggu, kuberi ciumanku dulu..!"

Go : (Sweatdrop)

J : Tidak mau...!' (Berteriak)

**(back to stage)**

"Jadi begitu yah...?", tanya Retsu dan Sweatdrop. Go hanya menganguk dan mereka pergi ke Lab Dr. Tsuchiya dengan secepat angin. Mereka telah sampai didepan Lab Dr. Tsuchiya, Rei belum datang juga.

"Huh...Dimana Rei..?", Go mengeluh.

"Pasti dia datang...! Bersabarlah...!", Retsu menenangkan hati Go.

"Bagaimana mau sabar, kita sudah menunggunya selama 2 ½ jam tahu..!", bentak Go.

"Itu dia...!", kata Retsu sambil menunjuk kearah Rei yang sedang menuju ketempat Seiba Bersaudara menunggunya. Rei datang dengan gaun dan dandanan yang begitu ribet banget.

"Rei, kau terlalu...Berlebihan", ucap Retsu dan sweatdrop.

"Tentu saja tidak...Ini demi J...!", ucap Rei kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Baiklah, lakukan rencananya...!", perintah Go. Rei menganguk dan melaksanakan rencana besar-besaran Go. Rei telah didepan pintu Lab dan membunyikan bel. J membuka pintu dan...

"J, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya..?", tanya Rei dengan senang sambil memeluk J dengan erat.

"K..Kau mau apa...?", tanya J yang kelihatan sedikit kesal kepada Rei.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja..!", Rei menjelaskan dan pelukannya semakin kuat sampai J sesak nafas.

"Aku bukan bantal guling, Rei...!", ucap J dengan lembut walaupun sudah diperlakukan buruk oleh Rei.

"Ya aku tahu itu, rasanya aku ingin menciummu J...!", kata Rei yang ingin mencium J.

"Tidak mau..!", teriak J dan akhirnya J bisa lepas dari pelukannya Rei. Lalu J lari pergi jauh meniggalkan Rei.

"Hei, tunggu...!", teriak Rei. Pada akhirnya J dan Rei kejar-kejaran seperti tikus dan kucing saja.

Go dan Retsu hanya melihat mereka berdua saja, "Jadi ini rencanamu Go...?", tanya Retsu (Sweatdrop).

"Tentu, ayo kita beri ucapan selamat pada J...!", ucap Go dan ia menarik tangan Retsu seperti gerobak saja.

"Rei, kumohon berhentilah mengejarku...!", perintah J.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti sampai kau mendapatkan...", kata Rei yang belum menyelesaikan kaliamtnya.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, J...!", ucap Go dan Retsu bersamaan yang tidak disadari J bahwa mereka sudah didepan matanya.

"Aku dimintai tolong oleh Go untuk melakukan hal ini...!", kata Rei sambil memeluk J dengan erat.

"Begitu...?", ucap J dengan santai.

"Maafkan ya J, kau tidak marah kan ?", tanya Go dengan lembut.

"Tidak..", jawab J sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebagai hadiah dariku, kuberikan ciumanku kepadamu...", kata Rei lagi. J kaget dan ia berusaha lari dari Rei.

"Go, hentikan Rei ! Kau kan yang meminta tolong padanya, jadi kumohon hentikan..!", perintah J.

"Maaf J, tapi sepertinya itu keinginan Rei, bukan keinginanku...", kata Go sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala.

"GO...!", teriak J.

~END~

**J : Udah selesai ?**

**Author : Belum ! Ya udahlah masa belum !**

**J : Kan bercanda, jangan marah dong !**

**Atuhor : Yah (Sweatdrop)**

**J : Fic-nya tentang gua ya ?**

**Author : Lu tahu sendiri kan ! (Emosi)**

**J : Tapi kenapa ceritanya gua dikejar-kejar si Rei sich..?**

**Author : Habis...Gua udah kehabisan ide..! (Sakit kepala)**

**J : Makanya lu minum Oskadon**

**Author : Lu kira gua sakit kepala...? (Semakin emosi)**

**J : Just Kidding...! (PEACE)**

**Author : Udah, lu diem...! **

**J : Tapi lu gak buat fic untuk Jiromaru..?**

**Author : Tenang, udah gua atur...!**

**J : Masa sich...?**

**Author : Udah lu diem saja, gak usah bacrit (banyak cerita). Nah fic ini selesai, ini teserah kalian suka atau tidak. Ditunggu reviewnya. **

**J : GUA KEBERATAN...!**

**Author : Gua udah menyuruh lu diem J..! (Tambah emosi kemudian ambil palu seberat 100t dan memukul J)**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n : kata yang dikurung dan bercetak tebal itu kata-kata dari Author... Selamat menikmati**

"**Takaba Jiromaru's Birthday"**

Malam ini seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut panjang dan berwarna hitam sedang didalam tendanya bersama dengan adiknya yang sudah tidur duluan, pria ini biasa dipanggil Ryo dan adiknya Jiromaru. Ryo tidak bisa tidur, karena ia memikirkan besok hari ulang tahun adiknya yang jatuh pada tanggal 25 Maret. Ryo berpikir akan merundingkan masalah ini dengan para anggota Victorys lainnya dan akhirnya Ryo bisa tidur juga.

**(KEESOKAN HARINYA)**

Pagi ini Ryo pergi ke Lab Prof. Tsuchiya tanpa Jiromaru untuk membicarakan hal yang menurutnya penting.

"Jadi begitu ya ?", tanya Tokichi sambil meminum secangkir teh setelah mengdengar penjelasan dari Ryo. Ryo hanya menganguk saja.

"Lalu kau mau melakukan apa ?", tanya Go yang melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berikan superase kepada Jiromaru", usul dari J yang ikut-ikutan berbicara.

"Caranya ?", tanya Retsu yang hanya menyebutkan satu kata saja. Semuanya terdiam sejenak memikirkan rencana, yang pertama kali menemukan ide adalah Tokichi.

"Aku ada akal !", teriak Tokichi sambil mengacungkan jarinya.

"Apa rencanamu ?", tanya Ryo dengan nada sedingin es. Kemudian Tokichi membisikan rencananya kepada semuanya, semuanya mengerti rencana Tokichi dan akan dimulai dari detik ini juga. Kemudian orang yang sedang dibicarakan datang dan menyapa semua anggota Victorys, tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka.

"Jiromaru, apa kau mau membuatkan kami makanan ?", tanya Retsu dengan lembut.

"Ya, kami lapar !", kata Go melanjutkan kalimat Retsu. Jiromaru menganguk dan pergi kedapur **(memang ada ya dapur di Lab Dr. Tsuchiya)**. Semuanya tertawa kecil terkecuali Ryo karena sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukan rencana dari Tokichi, itu juga terpaksa **(Ryo yang malang)**. Jiromaru pun keluar sambil membawa banyak omigiri yang kelihatannya nikmat dimakan **(Haduh, jadi pengen makan)**.

"Ini dia...Omigiri Special dari Jiromaru...Silakan menikmati", ucap Jiromaru dengan nada riang sekali. Semuanya mengambil omigiri tersebut dan mereka pun memakannya... Dan apakah yang terjadi ?

"UEHK...Rasanya tidak enak !", bentak Go sambil memuntahkan makanan yang telah masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Benar !", kata Tokichi yang ikut berbicara juga. Tiba-tiba saja Jiromaru langsung sedih.

"Itu tidak benar kan ?", tanya Jiromaru dengan pasang raut wajah sangat sangat sedih.

"Aku sependapat dengan Go dan Tokichi", kata Retsu yang semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"J, apa kau sependapat dengan mereka ?", tanya Jiromaru lagi yang sudah mulai menangis. J menganguk dengan santai. "Kalau kakak ?", Jiromaru bertanya lagi yang menahan menangis.

Ryo tidak mau mengatakan bahwa makanan buatan Jiromaru itu tidak enak, padahal rasanya lezat. Tapi kali ini dia harus berbohong kepada adiknya **(Itu baru kakak yang baik)**. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang menahan kesal. Tapi, Tokichi memberi sinyal pada Ryo yang artinya **"Ayo, katakan cepat. Kalau tidak, kami tidak akan memaafkanmu !"**. Akhirnya Ryo membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak enak" , kata Ryo sambil menutup matanya.

Kemudian petir menyambar, Jiromaru sangat terpukul dan ia pergi meninggalkan Lab Dr. Tsuchiya sambil menangis. Baru pertama kali makanan buatanya dibilang tidak enak, dia pikir bisa memuaskan para anggota Victorys. Setelah Jiromaru pergi dari Lab, semuanya makan omigiri buatan Jiromaru yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Uh...Rasaya lezat", kata Go memuji makanan itu.

"Tadi katanya tidak enak ?", tanya Retsu dengan santai.

"Itu kan hanya untuk membohongi Jiromaru saja", jawab Tokichi yang berbicara sambil makan.

"Apa selanjutnya ?", tanya Ryo dengan nada sedikit marah karena ia ingin selesai juga rencananya Tokichi.

"Tenang dulu Ryo, jangan terbawa oleh emosi !", ucap J yang menenagkan hati Ryo.

"Aku akan menghipnotis dia. Untung saja aku telah belajar menghipnotis seseorang", kata Tokichi sambil bergaya seperti biasa.

"Aku yakin dia kembali ke tendanya.", kata Go yang asal menebak.

"Ayo apa yang kalian tunggu... LET'S GO...!", perintah Retsu dengan jiwa seorang captain yang bersemangat.

Semuanya menurut dan pergi ke tempat Jiromaru sedang bersedih. Disaat yang bersamaan, Jiromaru sedang menangis didalam tendanya. Perasaannya benar-benar terpukul karena dia mengdengar kata-kata dari TRF Victorys. Kemudian dia mengdengar suara ranting diinjak dan ia pun keluar untuk melihatnya, dan Tokichi pun muncul untuk menghipnotis Jironaru. Ia berhasil dihipnotis olehnya dan Tokichi membuat Jiromaru didalam mimpi terburuknya. Sementara itu semuanya mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Jiromaru. 2 jam telah berlalu dan Jiromaru pun sadar dari mimpi buruknya dan...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIROMARU TAKABA", semuanya serempak memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Jadi kalian berbohong soal makanan buatanku tidak enak ya ?", bentak Jiromaru yang mengeluarkan setetes air mata. Semuanya menganguk dan mereka tertawa bersama.

~END~

**Aurhor : Akhirnya selesai juga ! (sambil loncat keatas kasur)**

**Go : Woy, kami digaji enggak atas peran di fic lu yang konyol itu ?**

**Author : Enggaklah**

**Tokichi : Loh, kok begitu ?**

**Author : Gua belum punya uang...! (berteriak)**

**J: Lu kan gak usah berteriak seperti itu !**

**Jiromaru : Benar, berisik tahu ! (mebahan emosi)**

**Author : Iya iya iya**

**Retsu : Lalu, kami kapan digaji ?**

**Ryo : Aku lebih memilih tidak usah digaji aja oleh lu !**

**Author : Ryo, lu memang yang terbaik ! (sambil meluk Ryo dengan erat)**

**Tokichi, Retsu, Go, Jiromaru, J : Huh... (aku disorakin)**


End file.
